Elf It Up
by legirl365
Summary: When Ty finds out he's the saver of the world from an elf that serves him his life gets seriously screwed up. my first Ty/Oc Fic. All fav charecters Rock/cece/deuce and more. Slash fic dont like then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone guess what new story. And its a Ty/Oc supernatural story yay. my last update made me really hot for the actor that plays Ty. He's every girls dream. Well for me anyway. Ok on wit chapter 1. P.s. this is my first racey scene.

...

Chapter 1

Ty P.O.V.

Ah! This day cannot get any worse! I thought while walking down the Chicago streets headed towards krustys. I just found out I failed my math final. I got rejected for a dance commercial I would have been great at. And I just found out I'm gay. What else is gana get thrown at me. I was walking past an abandoned lot. The next thing I knew I felt something. Something weird. I just can find the right words to describe It. Like something was calling me but I couldn't hear anything. Nothing. I started walking towered this empty lot. As I got closer I felt the feeling get stronger. Here we're all these cars that were crushed and stacked on top of each other. I turn a corner and see a something under a black blanket. I go closer and that feeling gets stronger. Under the blanket was. A guy. A naked Guy.!The blanket had a weird white gothic cross on it. The blanket reached from his waist to his knees. I soon as I laid my eyes on it that weird feeling vanished. I crouched down on the Side of him and started shaking him.

"Hey dude wake up". I got closer and got a real good look at him. He had Black hair with blonde highlights. His skin was pale and his ears were pointy. They looked like elf ears. His lips were pink and kinda like deuces were. He looked like one of those pretty boys like gunther.

"Hey you ok? Come get up." I shouted. I was getting ready to call an ambulance but that feeling came back. Something tells me calling the ambulance wasn't a good idea so I did the next best thing. I Lifted him up put him over my shoulder and carried him to my apartment.

Travel skip Ty's room.

No one was home yet so I got him inside my room and tucked him in my bed. He was sleeping peaceful. I felt tired from having a long horrible day so I grabbed a pillow, locked the door and laid on the floor and fell asleep.

Time skip 8:00 P.M.

I fluttered my eyes open only to be staring the stranger face to face him top of me with a big smile on his face.

"Ahhh!" I yelled surprised that he was on top of me pining me to the floor

"Hey! Master you sure do sleep a lot don't you!. The stranger said in a cheery voice

"What master? Who are you? And why are you on top of me.?"

"Oh my bad I'm just so happy that I finally get to met you after all these years" he said while we were both standing up.

"Wait what do you mean after all these years?" I asked confused. Then my face got red. I just realized this guy was still naked.

"Um can you cover yourself please!" I said trying real hard not to look.

"why? I feel really comfy. Why are you covering your eyes? You obviously want to look so go ahead you can look. You can even touch me if you like too" he said all innocently and naively

I started To blush really bad when he said that. I took one peak and I got an instant erection. He had a thin athletic body with a six pack. His nipples were hard and pink. His chest was smooth and i could see his pelvic bone. He was hairless all but his crouch. His cock had to be at least 7 inches and it was ready to go if you know what I mean.

"Oh hey Master do you need help with that. The stranger said while pointing at my crouch.

"Don't worry I know how to fix that." he said cheerful almost like a little kid

He stepped closer and crouched down and unbuttoned my pants and took off my jeans and my boxers in one motion.

"Wait stop I'm not going to do this wit someone I just meEEEt AHHHHH!"

I was too late he already took my full cock in his mouth. My legs got weak and I fell on my bed. I was lying down while this kid was licking the head of my cock and gently biting it.

"Ssssss ahhhhh muhaaaaa" I moaned

He was moving his head up and down my dick Lick down my shaft. He put his left hand on my thigh and his right on my stomach using his middle finger to play with my belly button. His mouth was so warm . He swirls my cock in him mouth and sucks real hard for maxima pleasure .My moans got loader and loader . I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm GonnA cum IM GOnnA CuM I-m a Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I released my seed in his mouth.

He simply swallowed it and wiped his mouth with his hand and licked the rest that was left on his hand.

"You taste really good master. Well did I make you feel good?" he simply asked. I pulled up my pant and stood up I was blushing really hard. He sat on my bed and waited for my answer. I can't believe that just HAPPEND!. I only just found out I'm gay and I get a blow job from a complete stranger? How does something like this happen?

"Ok it's time you tell me who you are now!" I demanded

"huh? Ohhhhh! I thought they would have told you by now." he said rather confused.

"Know what!" I yelled

"I'm your magic elf servant!" he said cheerfully

I was stunned at his response.

"My what?" I said

"Your magic elf servant" he said with a smile

"No way are you bullshiting me right now?" I said skeptical

"No. Here I'll prove it. "He said.

He closed his eye. He looked like he was concentrating real hard. Then and orange glowing circle with an array appeared on his belly. The gothic cross was in the center but in orange.

He opened his eyes and said

"See this is the spell that binds me to this world and you!" he said happy

I was just in shock a real life magic elf. This is crazy.

"Ok you know what here put on some cloths." I handed him some underwear a pair of shorts and a tank top. He did what I asked him to do. He put them on and sat right back down on my bed

"Ok let me get this straight you're a magic elf that's my servant" I asked still unsure

"Yep pretty much"

"How old are you?" I asked

"15 I was created one year after you were born" he said happy

"Wait you were created? Ok tell me everything about you and what the hell is going on"

"Um ok. Well I was created to serve you. Not many people get the honor to get an elf servant. They are picking ever so hundred year. Usually they are the people that help humanity recover after the world ends."

"Wait wait wait hold on. THE WORLDS GANA END!" I yelled

"Ya ya hold on master I'm getting to that." he said

Great this day just keeps getting better and better!

...

Ok stopping here as always review !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty's P.O.V

Ok fine go ahead. I said waiting for his explanation.

"Well master every few centuries the guardians of the land, sea, and sky recycle the earth by destroying the world. But they also don't want to destroy humanity. So they infuse elf and human DNA and combine It with magic and you get me! A magic servant elf to help you help humanity recover..

I was in shock. My heart just kept beating harder and harder.

"Wait so they just decide when the word ends. Just like that "I yelled

"Ya pretty much" he said happy and cheerful.

"Why are you so damn happy do you even care that the world is gona end!" I yelled

"No not really I'm just happy that I finally get to serve you. I've waited my entire life for this!" He said with a big grin

"Wait that's all you've been waiting for your entire life?"

"Ya I know everything about you! I know your an awesome dancer, you have a sister named rocky, your best friend is deuce, and your gay. That's how I knew how to do that to you master. He said happy

I blushed when he mentioned that.

"Wait you said your half elf?" I asked.

"Ya well in my world elves are inferior creatures. But seeing how their body's can contain large amounts of magic they were the ideal race to use. They also used human DNA so I can blend in better."

"Wait what's your word called" I asked

"Well it's more of a dimension. It's called Sovranc."

"Wait if they don't live here what gives them the right to destroy my word." I ask angrily

"Well they gave the earth its resource. So when ever humanity corrupts the earth's resource they recycle everything and replenish the earth." He explained.

"No this can't be! The world can't end!" I yelled on the verge of tears

"Master don't cry" he said like he wanted to cry

"Why do you look like you want to cry?"

"Well this spell makes me feel your emotions it's so overwhelming."

"So I have to save every one?" pulling back my tears

"Well those you can master you can't save every single person" he said happily again

"Ty! You home?"I hear rocky yell.

"Oh crap! Rocky's home crap what do I do how do I explain this?"

"Hey Ty wana go t- oh who's this?" rocky said as she walked in my room

"Um this is um uh maxxie! Ya maxxie he's my um my uh?"

"Oh he's your boyfriend?" rocky said

"What! Wait how did you know I was well you know….."

"Gay?" rocky said confused

"I don't like that word"

"Well I had a hunch and plus I read your journal" she said with a smirk

"HEY THAT'S PRIVET!" I yelled

"Hello maxxie I'm rocky Ty's sister nice to meet you" she said while holding out her hand for him to shake

"Hello there rocky!" he said all cheery shaking her hand

"Well I'm going to Crusty's to met Cece and Deuce. You wana come with?" rocky asked him

"Um you have to ask Ty" he asked nervously

"Why? It's not like Ty's the boss of you"

"Well actually h-" he began

"r-rocky well be right there just give us a minute" I interrupted"

"Ok whatever. It was nice to meet you maxxie "she simply said and with that she left

"So master is maxxie my name?" he asked

"You mean you don't even have a name?"

"No elves don't get to choose their names there masters do" he said kinda sad

"Oh well if you like it then ya. But you don't have to call me master. Just call me Ty "I said

"NO! I can't its disrespectful! "he said

"It's fine" I chuckled

"Oh and by the way since rocky said you're my boyfriend you'll just have to play along. Is that ok?" I asked

"Whatever you want mast-I mean Ty wow that feels weird I'm yours to command." he said cheerful

"Since you can't go out looking like that here. Here some cloths you can have" I gave him a black and yellow plaid shirt. Some black skinny jeans and some. Black and white converse.

"Thanks Ty" he said. He took off the cloth I previously gave him and put on his new ones. "Ok let's go!" I said

**Travel skip (on the way to Crusty's)**

We were walking down the street to crustys in silence

"So why are elves slaves?" I asked to try and break the silence.

"Um I don't know but that's how it's always been. The humans on my world have always had elf servants. It's just the way it is. I look completely different from the pure elves though."

"How?" I asked

"Well there usually a lot taller and they have black eyes red hair and have either gold or bronze skin. Me? I only have the ears in common with them. But both elves and humans hated me for being born by magic instead of naturally. People always threw rocks and food at me. They also called me an abomination for being half and half. So I spent every day alone. But I always knew that I would get to met you and help you save your world so I always kept my head up high and waited for the day" Maxxie said with confidence.

"Wow so you've had a rough life because of my huh?" I said feeling guilty.

"No no Ty helping you save the world has always been my dream. And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here.

"But you said they do this every couple of centuries?"I said confused.

"Yes but as soon as I was created our magic bond was forged. My personality. My appearance all came for you. That's why I was kinda shocked you didn't recognize who I was, plus I thought the guardian would have given you a message about me."

"No but that explains that weird feeling I had when I found you in that abandoned lot. How'd you get here anyway and how'd you know how I looked liked?

"I was in an abandoned lot? I had no idea one minute I was falling asleep in my bed. Next thing I knew it I was in your bed. As to how I knew it was you. Well I guess I had that same weird feeling you had" he said with a smile.

As we approach the pizzeria I asked Maxxie one last question. As he puts his hand on the door Handel I asked.

"Maxxie do you know when the world supposed to end?"

He stopped moving and said facing the door

"Yes the date is set for December/21/2012"

...

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun ok as always rate and review plzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Hey long time anyway I thought I'd update this. Anyway one wit chapter 3

...

Chapter3

Ty's P.O.V

Son of a bitch so 2012 is real! Oh well deuce owes me 20 buck but that's beside the point. I only got a year to prepare! What am I gana do. I thought.

"Uh Ty are you ok. You ain't lookin to good" maxxie asked

"y-ya I'm fine I'm just surprised about the date that's all." I said

"Why what's so special about the date?" maxxie said confused

"I- never mind I'll tell you later." I simply said

"kk" maxxie said happily.

I find it weird that he can go from serious expression to that of a naive eight year old. Well? Come to think of it Flynn acts more mature then maxxie. We entered the pizzeria. It was packed. And I mean like subway packed on a work day.

"Hey! Guys over here!" rocky said from a booth where she and deuce and cece were sitting at

"Oh look it's your sister!" maxxie said while walking to the booth.

As we approached the booth i grabbed an extra chair so maxxie could sit in the booth next to deuce. I have to say I was a bit nervous. I mean who wouldn't be nervous to introduce them to a real life elf that is here to help me save humanity. I mean they might think we're both crazy.

"Hi everyone my name is maxxie!"

He announced

"h-hi maxxie I'm Deuce Martinez." deuce said a bit taken back.

"And I'm cece jones" she simply said

"So maxxie you got a last name?" deuce asked

"Um? Ya it's um -" maxxie was trying to think real hard. He started looking around and then stopped to look at me.

"Ya um- its Ty-son. Ya Tyson. Maxxie Tyson." maxxie said crossing his arms with a satisfied look on his face.

I was just. I don't even have a word for it. There was no way they were going to believe that. I thought

"That's so cool it's like you and Ty were meant for each other!" cece said in amazement.

"So rocky told me you and Ty are dating so where'd you guys met? " deuce asked

"Wait wait hold on you don't sound at all surprised by that at all." I said

"I read your diary." deuce simply said with a smile on his face.

"HEY! First of all it's a journal and second of all is nothing privet anymore."I said outraged

"I read it two and I think Flynn and Henri did too."cece said

"I -I uh! You know what I don't even care anymore.".I Said

"Anyway like I was saying before drama queen over here interrupted. Where'd you guys meet? Deuce said

"In a junk yard" maxxie said innocently.

"Really?"They all said in unison

Oh crap I gota do damage control. I thought.

"Um ya I was trying to get some part for my car and I saw him just walking around and ya the rest is history" I lied

"Wow that's so random" cece said

"What were you doing in a junkyard maxxie?" rocky asked

Maxxie looked like he was Caching on what I was doing so he stated lying to

"Um I was just um well I have no idea. I was just taking a walk. I didn't even know where I was until Ty snapped me out of my daze heh." maxxie said with a smile and an awkward laugh

"Wow this is all kinda hard to believe" rocky said kinda suspicious.

"Ya well I guess it was fate heh" I said nervous rocky might see right through me.

"Hey rocky can you come with me to the bathroom" cece asked

"Why?" rocky simply said

"Come on please you know I hate going to the bathroom alone." cece pleaded

"Fine" rocky said rolling her eyes.

They both got up and headed to the bathroom

"So hey did you guys here that vamp ninja killer 4 is coming out dis week!" deuce said excitedly.

"Holy crap really! Man I don't no if I'm going to be able to afford it though." I said kinda disappointed.

"what's vamp ninja killer 4?" maxxie asked confused

Deuce immediately gasped in disbelief. Hell I'd be gasping too if I didn't know why he's never heard of the game.

"You don't know about the most awesome game on da planet!" deuce yelled

"n-no?" maxxie said unsure what to say.

"Ok then dis is where I will start your lessons. I'm going to teach you every single thing you need to know about vamp ninja killer. Starting off with the arcade game we have in da game room." deuce said getting up and grabbing maxxie by the wrist before maxxie could even say anything.

"you don't mind if I take your boy friend right Ty?" deuce asked.

"naw go right ahead" I said with a smile

The look on maxxie's face was priceless. He looked confused and scared.

Time skip

We had ordered two pizza and One of them had just arrived. The first to come out was a meat eater. Not one trace of green in sight. The other we orders was a small vegetarian pizza that rocky had ordered for herself. She was a vegetarian and a very stricken one at that. The first and last time she ate meat was the giant meatball she ate. Now she very careful not to ever eat meat ever again. Deuce and maxxie were coming back from the game room as soon as the food got here. Deuce literally has a nose like a hound dog.

"mmmmmm smell so good aw man am I hungry." deuce said while drooling.

They both slid in to the booth.

"So deuce how'd maxxie do on the game?" I asked

"Dude your boyfriend is the coolest! He totally kick ass at vamp ninja killer. He's a natural!" deuce said enthusiastically.

"Really?" I said shocked

"Ya well i guess I'm a fast learner." maxxie said with a smile

"hey maxxie you and Ty should come and spend the night at my place and we can all play vamp ninja killer 4 when it comes out dis week." deuce suggested

"I don't thin-" I started

"OK!" maxxie interrupted

I was surprised he said yes. It's not that I don't want to go. Im just a little worried with the whole elf thing.

"Ok let's dig in!" cece announced

Everyone except rocky and Maxxie grabbed a slice. I knew why rocky didn't want one. She was just waiting for her pizza. But I don't know why Maxxie didn't want any. By the look in his eyes he looked absolutely terrified by it.

"Whats wrong you don't like pizza?"deuce asked

"n-no I j-just c-can't eat m-eat" Maxxie said shuddering.

"Oh yay another vegetarian! Never let him go Ty" rocky said excitedly

"Ya that's why I can't eat m-meat" Maxxie said like he was hiding something

A waitress came over and place Rockys pizza on the table.

"Don't worry Maxxie you can have some of my pizza" rocky offered with a smile.

"U-um ok you sure it doesn't have m-meat in it" Maxxie said like his life dependent on it.

"Don't worry I made sure." rocky reassured him.

"o-ok" Maxxie said still unsure

Maxxie got a slice and took one bite. His face intermediately lit up.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE." Maxxie Yelled

"Wow you act like you never ate pizza before" cece said

"Heh it's that good" Maxxie simply said

I noticed a clomp of sauce on Maxxie's chin.

"Oh hey Maxxie you got a little something right here" I said pointing to my chin.

"Huh oh" he wiped the other side of his chin

"No here" I said while grabbing a napkin and whipping his chin for him

"Thank you Ty" Maxxie said all innocent and happy

"Oh excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Maxxie said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Aw Ty it so cute how you baby your boy friend." rocky said

"What! I do not." I said

"What was with the whole napkin thing huh?" cece asked with an eyebrow raised.

"U-um that was just um"

"Now I know why Ty likes him." deuce said

"Why?" we all said in unison

"Who's you daddy" deuce simply said

"Ha that's it isn't" rocky said

"Um I " was all I could say

"Hey it's cool. We all want to feel needed. But remember he's a nice guy .so be careful." cece said

"Ya and he kicks ass at vmk." deuce add

"and a vegetarian" rocky add to that

"Ya ya I -" I started

"HEY TY WHAT'S UP" Ronda said.

Ronda was your topical preppy girl that wore way to much make up and was stuck up and ever thing you could possibly think of in a popular girl. She was a stereotypical white girl who had blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone at the table hated her. I didn't have a reason to hate her... Yet.

"Hey Ronda what up." I said politely

"Well Ty you have the extreme honor of being my new boy friend."

"More like horror" deuce joked

"No one asked you eyebrow freak!" Ronda said in a hateful way.

"Hey don't call him that! And besides I'd sooner give up dancing then go out wit you."

"What! Why!" she said outages

"Hey everyone what's going on?" Maxxie asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Because I'm dating him" I said proudly

"What!" Ronda simply said

"Ya I'm well- gay ya gay" I said proudly

"No Unacceptable! A hot guy like you can't be gay that's just a waist. This isn't over! I always get what I want. So help me got you will be mine."

And with that she stormed off, bumping into Maxxie on purpose. Maxxie just looked at her leaving and said.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing you have to worry about. Come on lets jus finish eating" I reassure him

"Ok if u says so." Maxxie said happy while sliding into the booth so we could finish eating

...

Stopping here rate and review


End file.
